


I'm Fine

by hokage35



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, S4xEp4, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: “Ray are you awake?” Came the whisper as the visitor entered the room.Ray immediately recognized that voice.





	I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little angsty bubble that I thought of post ep 4. Ray really needs Nate back :( Hope it won't be too long now.

A sudden noise woke Ray from his uneasy sleep. It was their first night back on the ship since their summer camp adventure and he was tired. It sounded like someone was walking past his room, but it was so late at night. He tried to listen more carefully thinking it was probably just Mick on a late-night bathroom trip.

However the footsteps stopped outside his door. Oh God, Ray panicked for a minute thinking something might have happened to John and someone was here to wake him and deliver the bad news when his door suddenly opened. 

“Ray are you awake?” Came the whisper as the visitor entered the room.

Ray immediately recognized that voice. “Nate,” he sat up, turning on his lamp. 

There he was, Nate Heywood in the flesh. The pair called each other most days but this was the first time Ray had seen his boyfriend in days. Nate was quickly kicking off his shoes, before stripping away his Time Bureau suit. Once he was in nothing more than a singlet and boxer briefs he slid into the bed and turned off the lamp. 

“You’re really here,” Ray’s cheeks hurt from how much he was smiling. 

“And you really went to summer camp,” Nate settled under the covers. Even in the dark he knew he was face-to-face with Ray only mere inches apart. 

“It was awesome,” Ray answered. “I mean there was a witch, some missing children, and Constantine’s life is in jeopardy, but I taught those kids some valuable life lessons.”

“Ava filled me in,” Nate knew all about Constantine and what had happened at the camp. “Shame I missed it.”

Ray placed a hand on the other man’s hip. “I suppose the next time both of us have a spare few hours we can have our own little camp out, build a fire, roast marshmallows.”

Nate snorted. “Sounds perfect.”

A lull of sadness washed over the pair. “So how is the Bureau? You working hard?”

“Yeah Gary and I are always off solving one mess or another,” Nate replied.

“And your parents?” Ray changed the subject, not wanting to admit he was jealous of Gary Green.

“Dinner next week, but I think it’s best if you skip this one, my dad hasn’t quite gotten over the sight of you naked in my arms just yet.”

The pair chuckled.

“Ah yes the look on his face. I’m glad you didn’t introduce me as your boyfriend until I had pants on,” Ray recalled. 

They laughed some more in the dark. 

“I’m really glad you’re here,” Ray let the words slip. He’d constantly been telling Nate that it was fine for him to take some time away from the Waverider to figure things out. He had tried to be supportive. 

“I shouldn’t have left,” Nate sounded guilty.

“What, hey, no,” Ray protested. “You have to do what’s right for you. Besides we’re making it work.”

“Zari says you walk around most days looking like someone kicked your puppy,” Nate countered. 

Ray huffed. Of-course it had been difficult being apart, but he understood why. “I just miss you is all.”

Nate shifted closer towards Ray, their noses gently touching. “I could come visit more often. Maybe a few nights a week?”

Ray liked the sound of that. Better yet, he couldn’t wait to have the other man back on the ship full-time. But he knew better than to push the issue. 

“I guess everyone must be missing me by now huh?” Ray knew Nate was smirking as he spoke. 

“Mick has probably forgotten who you are, Sara sees you at the Bureau often enough, Constantine doesn’t really like any of us and Zari has her hands with the-” Ray quickly shut up.

“With what?” Nate prompted. 

Ray panicked. Sara had asked them not to tell Nate about the shapeshifter who looked like his ex-girlfriend Amaya currently taking up residence on the ship. “Nothing just the usual Zari stuff.” 

Nate leaned forward and gently kissed Ray. “Oh well I know at least one person who has missed me.”

“Really who?” Ray joked, earning him a shove in the shoulder. 

The kissed some more, soaking in each other’s warmth and scent before sleep eventually claimed them both.

When Ray woke the following morning he was hoping his arms would still be wrapped around Nate. Unfortunately, his boyfriend was already gone. The bed felt cold but Ray saw a note on the bedside table, from Nate, saying he had to go in early but promising he’d call at lunch.

‘I’m fine,’ Ray reminded himself. They’d get through this.


End file.
